The Next Generation
by Munkustrap18
Summary: A story starring your OC's about the lives those face in the new generation of Jellicle cats. Submit your OC for them to appear in this story!


**So, this is the first chapter of a story starring YOUR OC's! I'm still accepting OC's until October 27****th****, at my other story, on my profile, entitled 'Submit Your OC's!'. Go submit one, and watch them come to life in this story! Thanks to those who entered, and ere starts the first chapter.  
>_<strong>

It had been nearly 17 cat years ever since the first couple of the last generation of Jellcle cats had their offspring. The couple's names were Munkustrap and Demeter, who had twins, as well as a second daughter a few years later. The slowly aging couple watched from their dens as the newer generation of kittens, and teenaged young toms and queens went about the junkyard. The kids were getting older, and so were the others among the old wasteland.

The firstborn from the couple was, currently, a young tom just about to turn seventeen. His name was Khan. Munkustrap and Alonzo were teaching him the terms and guidelines of becoming the newest Jellicle Protector, to earn the spot from his father. He was on his duties on a sunny afternoon, sitting, standing watch over the yard, watching as some of the younger kittens played. His sister then approached him, looking bored.

"Khan, I'm bored!" she said in a droning childlike voice.

Khan loved his sister, as much as it was likewise. But she could also be an annoyance, especially when he was on duties. He glanced down at her with icy blue eyes, and let out a short sigh before pulling a slight smile, his right paw on his younger sister's shoulder. He gestured to different areas of the junkyard,

"Well, Aurora, why don't you- um… Go play with your friends, or with Jasmine…or the new guy? Or mom and dad? I'm kinda busy, alright?"

"Aw, you're no fun!"

She rolled her eyes with a slight smile as she padded across the dirt ground of her home, wandering over to find her sister, absentmindedly watching the clouds before bumping into a much taller object, covered in pitch black fur. She snapped back to reality, and looked up to see a slightly irritated smirk from the black cat. He peered down at her with amber eyes,

"Watch where you're going, there, Kid."  
>"Sorry, Mister."<p>

She wandered past him just as her older sister walked up, giving the black cat a bit of an annoyed look,

"Hey, are you being mean to my sister?"  
>"What?" said the black tom, a dramatic paw brought up to his chest in sarcasm, "Me? Of course not!"<p>

He dropped the false smile, walking past her quickly, before he felt the paw of the slightly younger queen-teen, and whirled back around, a look of pure annoyance evident on his amber eyes, "…What?"

"Well, you just seem a bit rude."  
>"I'll mind my manners next time, 'kay, Princess?"<p>

She glared at him, "Who are you anyway." He groaned slightly at her tone, and gave a false look of appreciation for the question, "I'm Dae."

"Die-ay?"  
>"Uhm, yeah. Right."<p>

He then turned around and walked on towards the great pipe, crawling in. The teen queen, Jasmine, stared after him, a bit surprised by his rather rude and sarcastic attitude before rolling her eyes and looking down at her sister,

"What did you need, Aurora?"  
>"I'm just bored… There's nothing to do."<br>"Oh, em…" she looked around the junkyard, "Why don't you go over and talk to those girls over there?"  
>"Okay…"<p>

Aurora shrugged and made her way over to a group of girls around her age. Jasmine sighed happily, and walked into the den, to visit her mother. Demeter was sitting in the main room of the den, on a makeshift sofa, looking as an old book, before turning her head up at her daughter, smiling as the young girl sat down on the chair opposite her.

"Hey there, Dear."  
>"Hey, Mom…"<br>"Something on your mind, Jasmine?"  
>"Do you, or Dad, know who that new guy is? The guy with the yellow eyes, and the black fur? Scars on his chest?"<br>"Hmm, not from the top of my head. You'll have to ask your father, Hon."

Jasmine nodded, and shrugged, walking into the kitchen to make tea.

**oooOoOooo**

Aurora made her way over to the group of girls. There were three, all sitting in the back of the TSE1. She approached them, jumping up onto the back tailgate. She smiled meekly, shyly raising one of her paws in a wave, "H-Hi. I'm Aurora." The three queen-kits looked her over.

One was an orange calico, with splotches of orange, brown, black over white, as well as black ear tips, tail tips, paws, and a mask over her bright electric green eyes. They glinted with excitement, and edginess. She grinned at Aurora, jumping up and shaking her hand firmly, "Heya, Aurora! Me name's Owlariana, but you can call me Ari!" Aurora smiled softly,

"Nice to meet you, Ari."

The second girl was a tad older than Ari, and had a scarlet red fur, like that of Aurora's Aunty Bomba. She had light brown eyes behind the red splotch on her eye, her red fur splotching over the sheet of white. She smiled at the young girl, waving faintly. It seemed she might have been even shyer than herself, Aurora thought. The third girl was younger than the others, around Aurora's age. She had sleek brown fur, with what looked like a near burgundy color underneath, and penny colored eyes. She grinned too, flashing friendly white teeth, as the first girl, Ari, gestured to the red-furred queen-kit,

"That's Lena," she pointed to the abyssian, "And that's Selenka"

"You can call me Lenka, if you'd like." Said the sleek one, smiling warmly. Aurora nodded, sitting down on the edge of the tailgate. Ari looked at her,

"So, D'ya wanna get into some trouble? I know the best place to snag the prettiest pearls!"

Lena smiled, rolling her eyes as she nudged the excited calico with her paw, "Are you kidding, Ari, she's Old Munk's daughter! That'd, like, be-"

"Not good." Said Khan, suddenly appearing. The other girls jumped a bit at his sudden appearance. The young tom was tall, and had noticeable muscle definition. His fur was silver, with black stripes, like his father, with a gold lining, like his mother. He had icy blue eyes, inherited from his grandparents. He gave a knowing smirk to his little sister, who groaned,

"Khan! It's not nice to ease-drop!"

Her brother chucked softly, nodding before heading back to the tire, sitting as the sun began to descend. He closed his eyes, taking in the fresh cool dusk air, peering around the land that would soon rely on him. He peered over to the area near the pipe, seeing a dark furred tom wandering around. He had a suspicious look to him, amber eyes visible from where the fute-protector was sitting. He shrugged it off, mentally noting, thinking that the tom wasn't to be trusted just yet.

Near the pipe, the dark furred tom hastily made his way into his den, avoiding eye contact with anyone. He didn't want to be seen. Who knows what they would thing of him? It isn't fair, the young tom thought. 'What did I do?'

_  
><strong>I apologize to those who's OC's didn't appear tonight, but this is seting things up. Your OC will be coming into play soon, worry not! To have you OC in this story, send me one! Directions are in the other story on my profile. Review!<strong>

**-M18**


End file.
